Severus Snape: The Demon Wizard of Diagon Alley
by fuckbitchesgethousepoints
Summary: After being condemned to Azkaban, Severus Snape is back with revenge on his mind. All Mrs. Lestrange wants is some pies. Featuring: Snily, Snellatrix, Drarry, and fem!Harry


The chilly mist blew against his face as the carriage bumped up and down on the rocky road. He remained silent, his deadly palid face illuminated by the stars and the bright moon breaking through the mist. Across from him stood a blonde young man, quite uncomfortable with the silence. They rode along in the darkness of night though no horses seemed to be pulling their carriage. Ahead of them, there was a silhouette of a city, dotted with lights.

The boy broke the silence:

"_I have sailed the world_

_beheld its wonders_

_from the dardinells,_

_to the mountains of Peru,_

_But there's no place like London!"_

The man scowled faintly, studying the boy's expression.

"_No place like London..._

_You are young..._

_Life has been kind to you..._

_You will learn._

"_There's a whole in the world like a great black pit_

_and the vermin of the world inhabit it_

_and its morals aren't worth what a pin can spit_

_and it goes by the name of London._

_At the top of the hole sit the previlaged few_

_Making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo_

_turning beauty to filth and greed..._

_I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders,_

_for the cruelty of men is as wonderous as Peru_

_but there's no place like London!"_

The carriage had arrived in front of the city, stopping suddenly. The dark haired man pulled his cloak tightly around him, making sure his wand was close to his side. A few wizards began to unload the trunks in the back.

They stepped off the carriage and onto the cobblestone street. The man had nothing more then a bag. He stopped for a moment, seeing that the blonde boy was absolutely fascinated with being back home in London.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Snape?" Draco enquired, slinging his sack over his shoulder.

"I beg your indulgence, Draco." The man's voice dropped an octave. The streetlamp casted shadows across his face, "My mind is far from easy. In these once familiar streets I feel shadows….every where."

"Shadows?" Draco furrowed his brow.

"Ghosts." Said Severus softly.

"_There was a barber and his wife_

_and she was beautiful..._

_a foolish barber and his wife._

_She was his reason for his life..._

_and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous."_

In his mind, he recalled her face. Her bright green eyes and her delightful ringlets of ginger hair. They had gone shopping for flowers that day. To bring liven up the house. She pushed her carriage along the market, inside of it lay a baby girl with deep black hair.

"_And he was naive._

_There was another man who saw_

_that she was beautiful..."_

He also remembered spotting him. Cruel Judge Potter looking at them from across the way, his eyes full of loathing as they met his. Behind him lingered Mr. Pettigrew, a pathetic rodent like man.

"_A biased vulture of the law_

_who, with a gesture of his claw_

_removed the barber from his plate!"_

Severus had not seen the wizard cops come up behind him. They grabbed him tightly by his arms, declaring he was under arrest and when he struggled, they hit him with a Stunning spell. She screamed and tried to run after him, but she was held back. Little Harriet began to cry.

"_And there was nothing but to wait!_

_And she would fall!_

_So soft!_

_So young!_

_So lost and oh so beautiful!"_

"And the lady, sir. Did she succumb?" inquired Draco.

Severus imagined her, his beloved Lily sitting by the window, arranging a bouquet of flowers just for him.

"_Oh, that was many years ago..._

_I doubt if anyone would know…"_

His eyes grew distant and misty. A slight breeze picked up, gently whipping their cloaks.

"I'd like to thank you, Draco," said Severus, "If you hadn't spotted me, I would be lost in the sea still." He nearly shuddered at the thought of the great prison he had stayed in.

"Will I see you again?"

"You might find me, if you like, around Diagon Alley. I wouldn't wonder." He stared down the nearly empty street. A tabby cat slinked across.

Draco held out his hand, "Until then, my friend." But Severus didn't shake it, either he hadn't noticed or didn't care. He turned and walked away from his rescuer, his voice growing in a whisper, and down an alley.

"_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_and it's filled with people who are filled with shit!_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it!"_

He tapped a wall of bricks with his wand and the bricks disappeared. He walked through the passage that had appeared, emerging on the other side onto Diagon Alley.

All sorts of peculiar witches and wizards walked past him adorning bright cloaks. A few young witches set off fireworks that spittled and streaked past him. People stared into shop windows but he ignored them. He walked up to a familiar building.

Part of him was glad to be home, but another half was fearful of what he would find.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hehehe. The beginning of this wonderful fic (: I love the musical and the movie was freakin' amazing plus the plot fit.**

**Working on the second chappie now **

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**Ellie. **


End file.
